Diez de Copas
Diez de Copas is the 37th episode in the series. It translates to "Ten of Cups." It premiered on August 30, 2018. Summary Teresa hunts for a mole inside her own operation and faces a terrible choice. Plot * Teresa, James, Kelly Anne, Ivan, Charger, and Pote sit together by the pool. Pote sweeps the whole property under the guise of getting more alcohol and finds a bug in James's room. James tells Teresa that he's glad that she's back home safe. When she tries to leave to get tequila, Charger and James throw Kelly Anne into the pool. * After pulling Teresa aside, Pote tells her that he believes that James is the mole and tries to convince Teresa to wake up and realize that James is a danger to her. * Camilla wanders in the desert and makes a phone call asking someone to meet her at an address, but they hang up on her. While walking, she comes across some people paying their respects to a dead family member. After crossing herself, she steals one of their cars. * Pote and Teresa ask Ivan about the tracking device in the medallion. * Teresa goes upstairs to tell James that she's meeting with El Santo at an abandoned factory by Taza's reservation. James reminds Teresa that he's there for her and kisses her and she lets him hug her. * The radio announces that Camila is being searched for everywhere. She sneaks into a safe house, an old dance studio, with a red door while avoiding the police. In a cabinet, she pulls out a gun and a bottle of alcohol. Uncovering a ballet bar, she begins to dance sadly. Camila continues to pull sheets off of things in the room and puts on a record to dance to. * In a flashback, Camila is shown dancing for a small crowd while a young Epifanio watches. As her dance ends, two men enter the building and begin shooting. * Kelly Anne asks if Teresa's okay because she looks like someone's just run over her dog. * Lil T admits she 'really screwed up.' * Kelly Anne is caught doing cocaine. * Camila struggles with someone on the ground and reaches for a gun. * There are flashbacks to how Epifanio and Camila met. * James calls Devon and tells him that he knows who the mole is. He waits to see what happens, but doesn't have to wait long. * It is revealed that Kelly Anne is the mole. James kills her so that Pote doesn't have to. * Lil T is given money and sent away by Teresa. * Camila walks through the desert in her heels, looking for a signal on her phone. Characters * Teresa Mendoza * James Valdez * Pote Galvez * Kelly Anne Van Awken * Lil T * Camila Vargas * Epifaño Vargas (flashbacks) * Ivan * The Charger Quotes * James: Rum? Where's the tequila, huh? ** Pote: I love you guys a lot but I'm not sharing that shit with you cabrones. * Ivan: Bolivia. You do anything exciting like zip-lining or visiting Lake Titicaca? What? I didn't name the la-- I didn't name the lake. * Pote: Open your eyes, Teresita, or someone will shut them for you. * James: Well, I'm glad you're back home safe. ** Teresa: Me too. * James: Look, you know I'm here for you right? ** Teresa: I know. * James: You should have come to me first. I have put myself out there for you time and time again, and this is what I get. ** Teresa: I'm sorry. You deserve better. ** James: It's been a long day. I need a break. * James, in a phone call to Teresa: Meet me at the safe house. I can explain everything. ** Pote: It could be a trap. ** James: If I mean something to you, you'll show up. * Teresa: I can't believe this. ** James: But you had no problem suspecting ME. * Kelly Anne: Teresa collected us like a pack of strays and I love her forever for that... Notes & Trivia * Young Epifanio was played by Lourenco de Almeida, Joaquim de Almeida's son. * It was directed by Nick Copus and written by Fernanda Coppel. * Jorge Reyes tweeted that, "Pote’s heart is broken at Kelly Anne’s betrayal too" Parallels Gallery Pote Lil T Teresa Diez de Copas stills.jpg Kelly Anne Van Awe.jpg Pote + bug Diez de Copas stills.jpg Kelly Anne Diez de Copas stills.jpg Pote Diez de Copas stills.jpg Pote Lil T Teresa Diez de Copas stills.jpg Lil T and Teresa Diez de Copas stills.jpg Lil T Diez de Copas stills.jpg James and Teresa at the table Diez de Copas stills.jpg James Diez de Copas stills.jpg Charger Kelly Anne James Teresa Diez de Copas stills.jpg 180720_3765270_S3_E5_Lil_T_Helps_Teresa_Track_Down_Devon_s_.jpg|Lil T is at the church recording Devon's mother Poll Be honest, who did you think was the mole? Lil T Pote Galvez Kelly Anne Van Awken James Valdez I didn't care Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:3x11 Category:Trigger warning: death